This invention relates to a new and improved fastener having retaining elements to hold it against undesired movement relative to an associated member.
Threaded fasteners are frequently subjected to vibration and other forces tending to loosen the fastener. In order to prevent this from happening, various locking devices have been associated with fasteners to prevent them from becoming loose after they have been installed. Some of the prior art locking devices have taken the form of retainer elements which hold the fastener against rotational movement relative to a member once the fastener has been tightened. Fasteners having retainer elements to prevent undesired rotation of the fastener relative to a member are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,792; 2,779,376; 1,064,792; 986,510; 843,720; 827,562; and 80,034.